


A Swing and a Miss

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Karasuno Manager!Reader, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Summer, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Lev and you fall for each other at the summer training camp, but the universe keeps getting in the way of a proper confession.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	A Swing and a Miss

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on January 8, 2018 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/169437401093/can-i-have-a-scenario-with-lev-and-a). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: can i have a scenario with lev and a fukurodani/karasuno manager who fall in love in training camp, but they don't think it would work so they keep beating around the bush, but every training camp it gets harder for them until something happens? the something is up to you! sfw or nsfw, your call <3
> 
> This takes place a year after the first summer training camp arc, so I think it’s important to note that the reader is a first-year at Karasuno and that everyone is a year older now (i.e. the first-years are second-years here).

“Again? How does Karasuno keep recruiting cute managers so they always have two?”

Yamamoto’s ready to fall to his knees as he exclaims this, while Tanaka’s only two seconds from boasting. Yachi turns to you with a sheepish smile, but you only cock an eyebrow at the dramatic display.

“Ah, you’ll get used to it,” she says with a nervous laugh. You’re surprised that you can hear her over the noise the Nekoma captain and Tanaka are making, but you nod and follow her to the court for the team’s first set.

“I’m not used to being fawned over like this,” you admit. “Are they always this way?”

“Nekoma doesn’t have a manager, so they tend to make a big show when another team does,” she explains with a laugh. It seems silly, but considering how Nishinoya and Tanaka were elated when Yachi recruited you, you can’t help but wonder if this behavior is normal for all the teams in the group. “Also, they seem to have a betting problem, and their captain tends to lose whenever they do. I’m sure he’s upset about that too.”

Right on cue, you hear cheering from said team. Two of them high five: their libero and one of their taller members. You feel your face flush as they begin to speak.

“We were right again!”

“Lucky!”

“Tora-san! Lev! You owe us yakisoba next week after practice!”

It’s only for the weekend, right? No…we have the week-long camp in two weeks. Am I really going to get used to it before then? you muse. 

Yachi seems slightly panicked as you turn away from them to hide your reddening face.

“That’s okay. She’s worth a yakisoba. Two even!”

You can’t even tell if that’s supposed to be a compliment or an insult. A backhanded compliment maybe? Either way, you know you’re worth more than a couple of yakisoba period. Unnerved, you turn back around to find the source of this comment: you’ve only heard three people from Nekoma speak at this point, and that voice didn’t sound familiar.

“Lev, did you just–”

“No! I mean, I don’t mind losing because she’s really cute!”

Standing there, slightly panicked, is one of the tallest and lankiest high school students you’ve ever seen. He probably has a few centimeters on Tsukishima even. You wonder if he’s a foreigner given his light hair and green eyes, and that he’s probably the “Lev” person addressed before. You’re more than certain that Lev is not a Japanese name.

In his panic, he looks to you with a faint blush on his face. He almost jumps out of his skin in embarrassment when he notices that you’re watching him and if you weren’t as embarrassed too, you might have giggled about how cute that was.

You find out later that day in bits and pieces–mostly from Hinata–that this Lev is a second-year middle-blocker at Nekoma, and is half-Russian and half-Japanese (hence the name).

You and Yachi take up dinner duties that first night, and you’re more than happy to serve the boys. Karasuno always has something good to say about the food you’ve made for them other times, and the rest of the Fukurodani group doesn’t slack on singing praises either.

After the initial rush calms down, Yachi offers to start cleaning up some dishes. She leaves you to handle anyone who comes in later from individual practices. With your back turned to the counter, you check on the rice currently cooking.

“(L/N)! Is there still food?”

The voice is distinctly bright; you instantly recognize it as Hinata.

“Yup. There’s plenty le–” Your voice trails the moment you lay eyes on Lev, who’s also entered along with Hinata. He towers over service window and has to bend down to see anything other than wall in front of him. It’s not often that you totally space out, but you’re only noticing now how green his eyes are. It takes a moment to shake yourself from this trance. “Um… there’s more than enough food left.”

You know full well how much Hinata eats, so you don’t think twice about really filling his plate. For Lev, however, you haven’t a clue. You put a little less on his plate, but still a decent amount; it’s certainly more than you can stomach at once.

“C’mon, I definitely need more than that, (L/N)-san. Have you seen me?” he teases. His smile is wide while he gestures to himself.

“Right, sorry,” you say, scooping more food onto his plate. When he thanks you and leaves, you kick yourself mentally for not thinking that one through. If you had refused to give him more right away, he would have had to come up again for seconds and talk to you again.

You don’t see much else of Lev that weekend outside of games. Two weeks pass before you’re headed back to Saitama for the week-long camp over summer break. Once the bus pulls into the parking lot and the team files out, you’re greeted by the Nekoma third-years along with a familiar second-year.

“Don’t tell me you grew even more and want to rub it my face, Lev?” Hinata asks. Apparently, this is standard practice between them.

“Huh? Oh, I haven’t even checked recently,” the taller boy admits. “I came to say hi to (L/N)-san.”

Hinata flinches at the rejection, but Lev barely notices as his eyes are on you. Just as he goes to wave, Yamamoto calls out to him to hurry up and get back to the gym.

Lev is thankfully the one who makes the first move the next day. Apparently, the Shinzen parents swing by at some point with watermelon for the boys and this year is no exception. A little after three, everyone breaks for a quick snack. Each team’s managers serve them yheir slices, but since Nekoma is manager-less, they come to you and Yachi. Lev’s at the end of the line, but there’s still plenty by the time he gets to you.

“How many slices?” you ask.

He holds up two fingers. “One for me and one for you.”

You blink and feel your face redden despite already being out in the hot sun. You turn to Yachi, who is also blushing on your behalf.

“It’s fine! You need a break, (F/N)-chan.” Her nerves are apparent: she doesn’t want to get in the way of whatever could happen between you two. You let out a small laugh and hand Lev his slice and take your own.

You’re a little nervous yourself. This is your first proper conversation with him after all. But he barely gets in a question to you before Hinata, Kenma, and Inuoka join the two of you. Admittedly, they help abate your nerves. Getting to know someone in a group context makes things less awkward for you, but also because it’s amusing watching Lev try to teach Hinata (again, apparently) how to spit seeds out bullet-style.

“Like this,” Lev says before taking a seed-filled bite. After he swallows whatever fruit is left, he begins shooting seeds out in a seamless succession.

Hinata grumbles and gives it another try at Inouka’s encouragement, however, your schoolmate’s attempt is feeble. This earns a giggle from you and while you laugh at Hinata’s failure, you miss the blush forming across Lev’s face.

He can’t say he’s in love–as impulsive as he is, he hardly knows you–but he realizes right then and there that he has to ask you out on a date.

“Say, (L/N)–”

“Hey, we’re starting up again! Finish up and head back inside!” one of the captains proclaims.

“Oh, I should help clean up.” You stand, wiping the back of your legs for any grass or dirt. “Are you guys finished? I can throw your trash out for you.”

Fate may have tripped him up this time, but he’ll figure something out at dinner.

Which is what would have happened, had there not been a big spill in the kitchen right as he started to ask you. Then he gets distracted by the third gym scrimmages, and by the time he gets to dinner, your shift is already over or you’re still helping out with Karasuno’s free practices. And before he knows it, the week is coming to a close. By early evening tomorrow, after a few more sets and a barbecue, your team will be headed back to Miyagi, and he still hasn’t asked you out.

Fate tempts him again when you wander into the hallway that night on your way back from the bathroom at the same time he’s also coming back from the bathroom. No one else is around when you lay eyes on him ducking as he exits the restroom. You smile at this. There’s something inexplicably charming about him being too tall for the doorway.

“Hey,” you call out.

Lev’s attention snaps in your direction. His brows raise and eyes brighten almost immediately at the sight of you. You give him a small wave before he makes his way over to you.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he says. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

“A walk? Now?” Lev nods his head in response. You become painfully aware of how quickly your heart is beating at this time. “Won’t we get in trouble for sneaking around so late? We’re supposed to stay in our classrooms.”

He winks, and brings a finger up to his playful grin. “If we’re quiet, we won’t get caught.”

“Brave words coming from someone who towers over almost everyone in his presence at any given moment,” you tease. His smile fades at this, but your giggle brings it back. “It sounds like fun.”

It takes a good amount of sneaking around until you’re outside. The process feels like an old cartoon in a way: you have to peek around corners to make sure the coast is clear, and hide behind walls and out coves when you think you might be caught. Between the adrenaline and being so close to your crush, for a while you might have forgotten to breathe. When you’re finally outside, you can fill your lungs with some fresh air.

Even with his usually long strides, Lev is hyperconscious of the pace he walks at compared to you. The gesture doesn’t go unnoticed, and you try to hide your smile.

“If it helps, you can hold my hand.”

You aren’t sure where that came from, especially considering the two of you are still getting to know each other. Even your eyes widen and face redden at the sudden bold suggestion.

“R-really?”

Lev hesitates after you give him permission with a nod. It’s faint, but you’re sure you hear him gulp before he moves. If he’s blushing as much as you are, you can’t tell. Your gaze eludes his until you feel his hand take yours, fingers intertwining and palms pressed together.

“I hope my hand isn’t too sweaty,” he comments unassumingly. There’s something so innocent in the way he says this that you can’t help but laugh. And he laughs with you. Whether it was intentional or not is moot, but his remark instantly eases the tension and you relax when your laughter dies down.

Haiba Lev really is a goofball, but one of the most charming ones you’ve met.

“So, um, listen. There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a few days now,” he continues. Your body tenses again and your not sure if your heart can keep up with this rollercoaster it’s on right now. “Would you want to go ou–”

“There they are!”

After, the quiet tones you’ve been using, the interruption earns a yelp from you and a jump from Lev. You turn to find a tearfully hysterical Yachi running towards you. Not far behind her are Yamamoto and Ennoshita–the former of who is groaning and ready to chew out Lev and the latter who sighs and looks to you with a mixture of relief and disappointment.

“(F/N)-chan! You’re alive!” Yachi cries, her hands are already at your shoulders and giving you a feeble shake.

“Yes, I’m fine!”

“I was so scared! You went to the bathroom and didn’t come back!” She continues to weep, only stopping when she notices that you and Lev are still holding hands. Her mouth forms into a small “o” and she takes a step back, blushing sheepishly.

You pull your hand away from Lev’s before your respective captains can make any additional comment about it, using it to remove Yachi’s hands from your shoulders and segue out of an awkward moment.

“You’re lucky that I’m not going to tell the coaches,” Yamamoto growls at Lev, who’s already bowing in apology. You take that as your cue to bow to Yachi and Ennoshita too.

“I didn’t mean to cause any trouble. I’m sorry for worrying you and I accept the repercussions fully.”

Ennoshita sighs again when you rise. “It’s fine. I won’t say anything to Coach Ukai or Takeda-sensei either, but please act more responsibly next time. I know this is your first training camp, but I don’t want it to be your last over something trivial.”

You nod in understanding. “Right.”

While you head back in with your teammates, Yamamoto continues lectures Lev–who is very vocal when his captain mentions something unrelated to the situation–and you aren’t able to say anything to him.

The last day of the training camp doesn’t go as you expected either. The games continue as they have for the past week, with little time for you to follow up with Lev about last night. Even though you knew what he was going to ask, you wanted him to finish his question. It only seemed right. At the barbecue, you bump into him and are whisked away by the other team’s managers before you can say anything other than hello. 

The sun is already setting when you and the team are loading your equipment onto the bus before heading home. You don’t even notice how dejected you are until Hinata asks if something happened.

“It’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Hinata says.

“(L/N)-chaaaaaannnnnnnnn!”

You both turn to find Lev descending the stairs down to your bus. He’s well ahead of the rest of the camp, who’ve come to send you off.

“Lev, what are you doing?” you ask when he’s stopped in front of you. Hinata seems to be on guard at Lev’s arrival, but takes the hint to give you two some space.

“We didn’t get to talk earlier, but I wanted to say bye to you.”

You wait for him to continue, but he says nothing else, just looks to you with his beautiful and expectant eyes. Your shoulders drop.

“That’s all?”

“Wow, that’s harsh…oh. Oh yeah! I didn’t get to finish what I was asking last night. When you’re here next, would you wanna go out with me?”

Even knowing it would come, the confession still catches you off-guard. Heat rushes to your face and you can’t look him in the eyes anymore. How does he manage to be so direct and off-putting but make it cute and charming all the while? There’s only one way to find out.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
